


these times won't change me now

by Anna_banana



Series: We are Immortal [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Immortals, M/M, Prophecy, alternative universe, other relationships implied, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: There are 5 immortals, who walk on this Earth, there has always been 5, as long as humans have lived although they have never been able to figure out why. Each life they live out from childhood to death, before moving onto the next. Each life they end up drawn to each other, be it as gladiators, or on other side of a battlefield, always with their unique powers.This time they’re Formula 1 drivers.





	these times won't change me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Title taken from Circa Waves- Time's won't change me.   
> Thank you to Quagswagging for getting me to write this work!

It is a familiar situation, the driver’s are all lined up, ready to hear the national anthem. Checo looks around him impatiently, feeling bored. Esteban is by his right shoulder and just past the taller man he spots Kevin. At that moment the world around him flashes and fades into darkness. 

He pictures Marcus and Kevin, together in a park. The leaves are cracked and red, the trees sparse. Checo furrows his brow, trying to refocus the image on what he wants to look at. It’s at that moment he realises that the pair he’s looking at are much older and are also holding hands. That doesn’t surprise him so much as the feeling he gets deep in his bones, his senses in his prophecies always so much clearer than the images. Checo knows with a growing certainty that in this future, Kevin has grown old, and he’s given up his immortality for good.

The image clears and Checo realises that he was zoned out for the entire anthem and the song has just finished. He feels eye’s boring into him and when he turns around it’s Marcus who is staring at him with a worried look on his face. Checo gives a tight smile in response before rushing off under the pretense of getting ready for the race. He’s in no state for a conversation right now, let alone with Marcus who doesn’t know anything...

-

After the race Checo is brimming with frustration and for once not because of the mediocre results he’s stuck with in the Force India. He’s frustrated because for once he doesn’t understand. He has no idea why Kevin would want to give up his immortality. There’s nothing he can do about it at the paddock, the risk is far too high of someone overhearing. With a sigh, he fires a quick text to the Dane, asking him to meet up later that night and resolves to get through all of his publicity duties as quickly as possible.

-  
They meet as they often do in Checo’s hotel room. Kevin makes a confused face when he realises the other immortal’s aren’t there. Seb, Lewis, Charles; and it’s always either him or Lewis that’s the last to show up. He would ask more questions but at the look on the Mexican’s face he decides against it. Kevin flops onto the armchair next to the bed, arms laying on each rest and legs splayed. Rather than asking any questions he simply raises an eyebrow, waiting on the other man being ready to talk.

“I had a vision,” Checo says finally, tone reluctant.

“About me?” 

Kevin asks the question, but the otherwise empty room has already answered it for him.

“Why would you do that?” Checo asks. He tries his best to be stern but his voice cracks, displaying just how little he wants for Kevin to lose his immortality, for him to no longer be one of those that he spends eternity with. 

“I assume you saw why,” Kevin simply says, even now trying everything to avoid talking about his emotions, despite the upset clearly shown in his expression.

“Marcus, I know,” Checo says in response and he understands, really he truly does. If Nico and Guti felt the same way about him.. But anyway, that doesn’t matter anymore. He rubs his hands tiredly over his face. Part of him, the part where the prophecies must come from know that there’s nothing he can do to change this piece of fate. Yet, there’s another part, the part that feels his ageless centuries somehow catching up to him, that wants to beg Kevin, convince him to change his mind. They have never been those kinds of friends but well, maybe they should have been.

“But there has to be another way,” Checo blurts suddenly.

“You can find him again in other lifes, you can get Seb to wish something about you both that will come true…”

He almost wishes it wasn’t the case but if anything Checo’s pleas have given him even more resolve and remind him exactly why he hates his powers, hates all of their powers. His ability to pick up lies makes him acutely aware of how sincerely Checo doesn’t want him to do this but then it also means he can also tell just how untrue the rest of the Mexican’s statements are.

“You know it doesn’t work like that,” Kevin begins to say and Checo sighs in response.

Over the years they have learned how fickle love and soulmates can be. How there’s a pair closely resembling who they think of now as Jenson and Nando that are always together in every life. How it’s been millennium since the last time Kevin found Marcus and he would likely have that long to wait once again after this life. Not to mention Seb, how he made the wish to know Kimi in every life and how in almost all of them it’s had dire consequences.

Before he can think against it, Checo wraps Kevin in a brief hug before shoo-ing him to the door.

“You have to tell him first,” is all he says to the Dane.

“You should think about what I’m doing too with-” Kevin says hopeful, but Checo shakes his head and closes the door before he hears the names. He knows it’s impossible but he’s sure he hears the words “Guti and Nico,” through the door anyway. Sergio leans against the door and waits until he hears Kevin’s footsteps move away. He’s already seen more than enough visions of them and made peace with his own decisions.

-

There’s a flash in Checo’s mind and he lets a vision wash over him, sliding down the door and onto the floor, an ancient bad habit he had mostly gotten rid of, as any unsightly collapses as he has visions in public would cause panic and confusion. Not having it in him to berate himself just yet, he allows himself one final shortcoming and lets a series of future moments between Kevin and Marcus play out in his mind like a film.

Kevin will tell him everything, Marcus will be confused but eventually accepting. He refuses to let Kevin get rid of his immortality until after they have both finished racing, but after that? They get to live a whole life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to continue this as a series if people enjoy.  
> If so what characters/ pairings would you like to see?  
> Val/Lewis, Seb/Kimi, Checo/Nico/Guti.. Something with Charles.  
> Let me know ;)


End file.
